


Dynamite Touch

by arisajensen



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, S06EP09, Step-sibling AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisajensen/pseuds/arisajensen
Summary: El matemático y asesor del FBI, Charlie Eppes, experimenta los celos por primera vez. Las sensaciones que ellos incitan en su interior son... inexplicables.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Don Eppes
Kudos: 4





	Dynamite Touch

El recluso, John Buckley, se aproximó despacio debido a las esposas que decoraban tanto sus tobillos como muñecas. Al localizarse a unos escasos centímetros del jefe de la brigada, se dispuso a emitir feromonas para consolidar su atención sobre su persona—. Oiga, Don —hizo una breve pausa—. Le propongo que dentro de dos años cenemos. Los dos en Malibú. ¿Qué le parece?

—Deme dos años para pensarlo.

Con una sonrisa sagaz, Buckley opuso una pizca de resistencia—. ¡Eso no ha sido un no!

—Por favor, llévatelo de aquí.

En ese momento, el sentido común de Charlie decidió saltar por la ventana. El asesor del FBI no reflexionó las consecuencias que su acto conllevaría. Meramente, lo hizo. Se aproximó a la posición de su hermanastro, situando sus manos sobre la cadera de éste. El entrecejo de Don se frunció. La confusión era perceptible en sus orbes pardos. Y sin dilación, sus labios colisionaron con los contrarios.

Don, desconcertado, trasladó sus manos a la melena rizada de su hermanastro y alfa. Sus labios se movieron al compás, separándose unos milímetros para buscarse de nuevo. Charlie se aprovechó de ese momento para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal del contrario. El gesto provocó un gemido en el omega, seguido de un gruñido por su parte. Las emociones que ese beso provocaba en el interior de ambos eran indescriptibles. El alfa nunca hubiese adivinado ese placer de ser observado, aullándole al mundo a quien pertenecía el federal.

En los ojos de los subordinados del azabache, Charlie estaba follándole con su lengua. David, tapándose la nariz, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la pareja. Sin embargo, no surtió efecto. El asesor del FBI dio el siguiente movimiento que no fue otro que besar la marca situada en el cuello del omega. En ese instante, las piernas de Don pasaron a convertirse en gelatina.

Al finalizar aquella exhibición de posesión, el federal tuvo que sostenerse en los hombros de Charlie, quien ostentaba una expresión complacida. Entonces, lo presenció. Su acto había originado una incómoda situación en el interior de la furgoneta. Tanto el agente encargado del recluso, como David y Liz, tenían la nariz tapada, respirando difícilmente por la boca.

Por otra parte, John Buckley estaba impresionado. Un silbido del ladrón trajo de vuelta al gentío que se hallaba allí—. Que atrevido, profesor.

Don se recompuso como pudo, reclinándose contra el escritorio que se encontraba tras él. Serenamente, dictaminó que se llevasen al recluso. Las órdenes no tardaron en llegar. En meros minutos, el equipo se hallaba preparado para la extracción de rehenes. No obstante, antes de ponerse en marcha, el federal se aproximó a Charlie y le condujo a un lugar lejos de oídos curiosos.

—Dos semanas sin sexo —sentenció con dureza.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

—Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

—Pero...

—No —zanjó. En su voz se percibió la molestia que estaba experimentando—. Nada de peros. Si no, tengo identificada una estancia de asistencia para omegas.

Charlie se mordió el labio inferior, pero accedió. El alfa exhaló ruidosamente en el minuto que Don desapareció de su campo de visión. El asesor-matemático se puso manos a la obra, bajo la atenta mirada de Buckley. Éste no había dejado de observarle desde el incidente. A pesar de que ese comportamiento le ponía inquieto, una sensación de complacencia se había asentado en su pecho. Visiblemente, el alfa interno de Charlie estaba eufórico con ese acto posesivo.


End file.
